


Snow Angel

by Spikedluv



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s dad missing his flight is a blessing in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written an NCIS fic in a very long while, but this week’s ep inspired me. Episode tag for 12.09 Grounded.
> 
> Written: November 28, 2014

Gibbs didn’t look up when Tony came down the basement stairs, though Tony knew he heard him, had most likely heard him moving about upstairs when he came in, taking off his boots, hanging up his coat. Tony sat on the third step from the bottom (the one he thought of as ‘his’), his back against the wall, and just watched Gibbs work for a few minutes.

Tony knew that Gibbs wouldn’t break the silence so he said, “Bishop and Jake got off alright.”

Gibbs made a sound that let Tony know he’d heard him, but didn’t do much to add to the conversation. Tony usually didn’t mind because he had no problem carrying on a one-sided conversation or filling a silence, but sometimes it was frustrating when he couldn’t get a response, much less a rise, out of Gibbs.

“Of course, she didn’t have to go back to headquarters and start the paperwork for discharging her weapon. You know, I think Jake was a little bit turned on by it all,” Tony mused, earning a snort from Gibbs. “Airport security took the case, but I’m sure Homeland’s helped themselves to it by now.”

Another noncommital sound by Gibbs and Tony let an easy silence fall. There was something relaxing about watching Gibbs work. Tony had fallen asleep on this very step more than once, lulled to sleep by the competent, repetitive motions of Gibbs’ hands. Tonight Tony pulled out his phone and opened his text messages.

“Abby sent me a picture earlier,” Tony said.

“Uh huh,” Gibbs said absently.

“It was of you, funnily enough,” Tony went on. “Making a snow angel.”

Gibbs didn’t so much as blink, so Tony studied the picture again. Gibbs looked like he was having a good time in the photo despite the sort of frown on his face. It was the one where a smile wanted to break free, but Gibbs wasn’t going to let it. All four of them, Gibbs, Palmer, Abby and McGee, were stretched out in the snow, so Abby must’ve gotten someone else to take the picture.

Tony swiped his screen to open the second photo Abby had sent – Gibbs dropping snow down the back of Palmer’s collar, for which Abby said that McGee had gotten in trouble because Jimmy refused to believe that Gibbs would do such a thing. (Tony knew better and could’ve told Palmer so.)

Gibbs still didn’t rise to the bait, so Tony put his phone away. “Have you eaten? Something besides coffee or bourbon,” Tony clarified.

“I had a burger at the bar Abby dragged us to,” Gibbs said.

“It’s getting kinda late,” Tony said.

“I didn’t expect you tonight,” Gibbs said.

It wasn’t a complaint, Tony knew. They’d both figured that he would be busy with his dad and wouldn’t have time to get away.

“Not even when you heard Senior wasn’t on the plane?” Tony said.

“Maybe then,” Gibbs allowed with a small, private smile.

“You know, we should probably take a shower and head to bed so we can get some rest. Big day tomorrow,” Tony said, hinting more broadly.

“You’ve already taken a shower,” Gibbs said without looking up.

Tony had stopped by his apartment to pack an overnight bag and took a shower to wash away the stress of the day before coming over. “I have,” he admitted, “but I wouldn’t mind getting wet again if you need help washing your back.”

“I can wash my own damned back, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said, but he didn’t sound like he couldn’t be persuaded otherwise.

“Of course you _can_ ,” Tony said, as he pushed to his feet and headed over to where Gibbs was starting to put his tools away. “But that doesn’t mean it isn’t nice to have a helping hand.”

“Is that what you’re offering, Tony, a helping hand?”

“Or two,” Tony said, waving both of his hands in the air. He waited until Gibbs didn’t have a sharp tool in his hands to slide a hand around Gibbs’ hip and beneath the old NIS t-shirt he wore. “I almost feel like I should thank Senior for missing his flight.”

Gibbs slid his own hand up the back of Tony’s neck until he cradled the back of Tony’s head in his palm. Tony closed his eyes and pushed back into the touch.

“You don’t want to set a dangerous precedent,” Gibbs said softly, making Tony huff out a small laugh. “What time does his flight come in tomorrow?”

“Ten AM,” Tony said. “He’s leaving . . .” He checked his watch. “Left, rather, later tonight. Supposedly. I’m going to call to confirm that he made it onto the damned plane before I head out to the airport again.”

“Good idea,” Gibbs said. “Bring him back here.”

“I couldn’t do that to you, Jethro.”

“Bring him. You can help me with the sweet potatoes.”

“I thought I was a menace in the kitchen,” Tony said.

“You are,” Gibbs said, “but I figure you’ll keep your hands to yourself if your dad is here.”

Tony waggled his eyebrows, then said, “No, I can’t even pretend that Senior being here isn’t going to put a damper on my love life.”

“ _Our_ love life,” Gibbs corrected.

“Mmm,” Tony said, unable to stop the pleased smile from spreading across his face. “I like the sound of that.” Gibbs raised his eyebrows. “Not the ‘damper’ part,” Tony said, “the . . .”

“I know what you meant, Tony,” Gibbs said.

“Good,” Tony said. “So.” He slid his other hand up Gibbs’ arm. “What do you say about that shower?”

“You going to wash my back?”

“Among other things,” Tony said, with another waggle of his eyebrows.

Gibbs shook his head, gently slapping the back of Tony’s head before he slid his hand down Tony’s arm and took his hand, leading the way towards the stairs. Tony did not even pretend that he didn’t miss the touch, but he couldn’t really complain since Gibbs was holding his hand. At the top of the stairs, Gibbs flicked off the light.

“Do you mind not hosting Thanksgiving dinner this year?” Tony asked. This was Gibbs’ first Thanksgiving without his own dad, and Tony had hoped that being busy with food preparation might keep his mind off it.

Gibbs gave him a look. “I only care that we’re all together,” he said. “It doesn’t matter where.”

Tony nodded. “Just checking. Jimmy and Breena are really excited about hosting this year.”

“I know.”

Tony shouldered his overnight bag and waited while Gibbs did his nightly routine, turning off the lights and double-checking the locks.

“I’ll go with you to the airport tomorrow,” Gibbs said when he returned to Tony’s side.

Tony was at a loss for words for just a few seconds, but it was long enough for Gibbs to start them up the steps, his hand low on Tony’s back.

“You don’t have to do that, Jethro.”

“I know that, too.”

“What about your sweet potatoes?”

“There’ll still be plenty of time to make them,” Gibbs said. “We can even take your dad out for brunch.”

“Will anyplace be open?”

“Some place will be,” Gibbs said assuredly.

“Well, if you’re willing to run interference between me and Senior, who am I to argue?”

When they reached the bedroom Tony tossed his bag in the direction of the bed and turned back to Gibbs, planning to push him against the wall and kiss the hell out of him in thanks for having his back, but Gibbs was ready for him and Tony found himself with his back pressed against the wall. Tony let out a breathless laugh that brought a barely there smug smile to Gibbs’ face.

“That was kinda hot, boss,” Tony said.

“What have I told you about calling me ‘boss’ in the bedroom, Tony?”

“That you secretly love it?” Tony said, knowing he was pushing his luck. There was fine line between getting his brains fucked out and spending the night on the couch, and Tony liked to skirt awfully close to it.

“That the next time you did it I was going to punish you,” Gibbs said.

Tony pushed against Gibbs, loving the hard, strong feel of him, and brushed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Gonna spank me, Jethro? Gonna put me over your lap and spank me until my ass is red and hot?”

“You want to explain to the others why you can’t sit down tomorrow?”

“I can think of some reasons that would make it worthwhile,” Tony said against Gibbs’ lips.

“So can I,” Gibbs said. He stepped away from Tony and pushed Tony towards the bed. “Get ready for bed.”

“What about your shower?” Tony said as he took a reflexive step towards the bed in response to Gibbs’ command.

“I’m still taking it. Alone,” Gibbs clarified. “It’ll be quicker. And safer,” he added.

Tony ignored the reference to the time they’d nearly both needed hospitalization after a vigorous bout of shower sex. “But not nearly as fun.”

“We can have our fun out here,” Gibbs said, his voice promising things that went straight to Tony’s dick.

Tony watched Gibbs walk into the bathroom and turn the shower on to heat up before he started divesting himself of his own clothes. He kicked off his loafers and then tossed the jeans and sweatshirt he’d changed into at his apartment over the back of the chair that had seen some ‘fun’ on more than one occasion.

Tony set his bag on the floor beside the chair and folded back the sheets. He picked up the box of matches to light the fat candle that sat on a chipped dessert plate on the night stand, but instead detoured to his jeans for the knife he always carried in his pocket. He trimmed the wax that had built up on one side of the candle from it not burning evenly. Once the candle was lit, Tony put the knife away and brushed the wax pieces into his hand and disposed of them into the waste basket beside the bed.

Tony got out condoms and lube and set them beside the candle, then considered how he should present himself on the bed to best effect. Before he’d decided, Tony heard the shower turn off. He turned to face the door and waited, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before Gibbs appeared.

“I thought you were supposed to be in bed,” Gibbs said.

Tony’s gaze roamed ravenously over Gibbs’ damp, bare skin. “You only told me to get ready for bed,” Tony rejoined.

“Hmm,” Gibbs said. He glanced at the candle. “It’s a candle kind of night?”

“It’s _always_ a candle kind of night when I’m with you,” Tony said, feeling like a sap the moment the words were out of his mouth.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

“It’s just that sometimes I’m in too much of a hurry to light one.”

“And you’re not in a hurry tonight?” Gibbs said.

The words were light, but there was something in Gibbs’ tone that made goose bumps break out all over Tony’s skin.

“Which answer is going to let me come quicker?” Tony said warily.

A smirk curled the corner of Gibbs’ lips. “Well?” he said, not giving Tony a hint.

Tony slowly shook his head. “No. I’m not in a hurry.”

“Good answer,” Gibbs said.

Tony went to him when Gibbs crooked his finger. Gibbs pulled him into a kiss and Tony gave into it willingly, savoring the taste of Gibbs on his tongue, the feel of Gibbs’ bare skin warm against his own. When Gibbs released his lips, he snapped the waistband of Tony’s black silk boxers.

“Get these off and get on the bed. On your back.”

Tony’s boxers joined the rest of his clothes and he didn’t even try to hide his eagerness as he threw himself onto the bed. Gibbs stood and watched him for a few seconds, so Tony reached for his swelling dick.

“Don’t even think about it,” Gibbs said, not even raising his voice.

Tony groaned, but he dropped his hand. “Are you going to do more than think about it?” he asked.

Instead of answering the question, Gibbs gestured with his finger. “Hands above your head.”

Tony groaned again, this time in anticipation as much as anything else, and did as Gibbs had commanded.

Gibbs’ lips twitched. “Good boy.”

“Fuck you, _boss_ ,” Tony retorted.

Tony didn’t even try to evade the stinging slap to his hip that he knew was coming for that remark.

“It’ll actually take longer if you make me give you that spanking first,” Gibbs said as he climbed onto the bed and situated himself on his knees between Tony’s legs.

“At least you’d actually be touching me,” Tony said.

“Oh, I’m going to touch you, Tony. I’m going to give you exactly what you need.”

Tony groaned again – Gibbs giving him what he ‘needed’ didn’t mean he got what he wanted, even if he was wrung out and beyond satisfied at the end of it – but the sound of it was lost in Gibbs’ mouth when he bent over Tony and laid claim to his lips. Gibbs could kiss for hours, tender and sweet. Tony had nearly come more than once from kissing Gibbs, hands above the waist at all times.

This wasn’t that kind of kiss. This was the kind that made Tony feel like he was falling without a parachute, that brought Tony right to the edge and left him hanging there. Tony was breathless when Gibbs released his lips, hands clutching at the pillow case, hips humping air in a bid for friction. Tony moaned softly when Gibbs latched onto a nipple and suckled, laving it with his tongue until it was a hard peak.

“Fuck,” Tony gasped when Gibbs rubbed his stubbled cheek over the sensitive nub, hurting him in the best possible way. “Gibbs, Jethro, please.”

“I’ve got you, Tony,” Gibbs said, and then gave Tony’s other nipple the same treatment. The anticipation of the scratch on his sensitive nipple was like a hum low in Tony’s belly, and when it finally came his cock jumped at the sensation.

Gibbs dragged his stubbled chin down Tony’s chest and belly, leaving red marks in his wake. When Gibbs reached his cock, Tony knew that his torment was only beginning, rather than coming to an end. Gibbs licked the length of his cock, his balls, the crease of his thighs, following each swipe of his tongue with a scrape of his chin or cheek.

“You’re a sadistic bastard,” Tony gritted out as Gibb’s licked a drop of pre-come off the tip of his cock, body tensing in anticipation of the scratch of stubble against the sensitive head.

“You say that as if you aren’t enjoying every second of this,” Gibbs said as he rubbed his cheek across the tip where his tongue had just been.

Before Tony could reply, Gibbs took him into his mouth until the now ultra sensitive head of Tony’s cock brushed the back of his throat. Gibbs allowed Tony one thrust in reaction before he pressed Tony’s hips to the mattress and swallowed around him.

“Fuck,” Tony gasped. “Gonna . . . Wanna come with you inside me . . .”

Gibbs raised his head only long enough to promise, “Oh, you will,” before his mouth slid back down over Tony and finished him off.

When Tony recovered enough to remember where he was, Gibbs was lying on his side beside him, stroking the red marks he’d left on Tony’s skin, petting him through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Did you . . . ?” Tony managed to ask.

Gibbs shook his head. “Not yet.”

It wasn’t a promise or a threat, exactly, just a statement of fact, yet Tony shivered just the same. “My refractory period isn’t what it used to be,” Tony said.

“Maybe I’m just that good,” Gibbs said, which made Tony chuckle.

“Trust me, I don’t doubt that.”

“Good,” Gibbs said. He dropped a kiss on Tony’s lips, and then retook his place between Tony’s legs, this time with the lube and a condom within easy reach. He pushed Tony’s legs back, spreading them even more and licked at Tony’s recently emptied balls. He dragged his tongue up the entire length of Tony’s sensitive cock and twirled it around the uber sensitive tip.

Tony shuddered at the discomfort, but before he could say anything, Gibbs’ fingers, slick and warm, teased at his asshole. What came out of Tony’s mouth was a moan as he pushed against Gibbs’ fingers, encouraging them to do more than tease his entrance. Gibbs pressed inside Tony with two fingers just as he took the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth, the initial burn of being stretched distracting him from the sensitivity of Gibbs’ mouth on his spent cock.

Gibbs finger fucked Tony as he sucked down the length of him. Tony’s hips moved as he reflexively tried to get away from Gibbs’ mouth, but that only resulted in him impaling himself more firmly onto Gibbs’ fingers. Gibbs hummed around Tony, satisfied at Tony’s predicament, and then he drew his fingers out, crooking them so they brushed Tony’s prostate.

Once he found the nub, Gibbs was relentless. He didn’t relinquish it until Tony was mindlessly trying to fuck himself on Gibbs’ fingers, heedless of the fact that he was also thrusting his cock into Gibbs’ mouth. By the time Gibbs gave him three fingers, Tony’s cock had swelled to fill his mouth, a feat Tony had thought impossible.

“Jethro,” Tony gasped.

Gibbs’ tongue and fingers remained busy, as if he hadn’t heard Tony’s plea, but then he raised his head, wiped the spit off his mouth with the back of his free hand, and reached for the condom, dropping it onto Tony’s stomach. Tony ripped open the foil packet and quickly rolled the condom onto Gibbs. He squirted lube onto his fingers and stroked Gibbs, only stopping when Gibbs growled at him.

“Goose, gander,” Tony reminded Gibbs with a smirk.

In response, Gibbs pressed the tips of his fingers into Tony’s prostate one last time before withdrawing them. He hoisted Tony’s legs onto his shoulders and placed the head of his cock against Tony’s stretched hole.

“You’re a mouthy little shit,” Gibbs said as he pressed until the head popped past Tony’s tight ring of muscle.

Tony groaned. “You like me that way.”

“You keep telling yourself that, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said as he pushed all the way inside Tony.

“Oh, god,” Tony moaned as he was filled. “Just fuck me! Please. Jethro.”

“Since you asked so nicely, Tony,” Gibbs said.

Gibbs breath was hot against Tony’s skin as he bent him nearly in half and thrust into him.

“Come on, Jethro, I know you can fuck me harder than that,” Tony panted, teasing.

“Mouthy,” Gibbs repeated as he pressed his mouth to Tony’s, less a kiss and more sharing breath and little bites.

Then Gibbs pulled back and straightened. He pushed Tony’s legs back so Tony’s hips were raised, and he slammed into him, giving Tony the hard fucking he’d asked for. Tony’s back arched and he wiggled his hips as he tried to fuck himself on Gibbs’ cock.

“Come on, come on,” Tony chanted. “Fuck, fuck me, Jethro.”

Tony’s hand found his leaking cock and Gibbs didn’t warn him away this time. Tony stroked himself in time with Gibbs’ thrusts and it felt like no time at all had passed before he felt the heat that pooled in his lower back, the tingle that reached all the way to his toes.

Tony swore and stroked himself faster, and if he hadn’t been tethered to Gibbs he was sure he would’ve floated away when his cock pulsed in his hand and come shot out to cover his chest and belly, his balls aching as they released their second load. Distantly Tony heard Gibbs grunt, felt the pulse and heat as Gibbs emptied himself inside Tony, and then the weight of him as Gibbs slumped forward.

It took a few minutes for them to recover enough to disentangle themselves from each other, clean up and blow out the candle, and slip beneath the covers to curl up against each other. Tony lay with his head on Gibbs’ chest, the sound of Gibbs’ heartbeat echoing in his ear, his fingers splayed across Gibbs’ stomach.

“You know what I’m thankful for?” Tony said, grateful for the darkness that hid his face and made speaking these kinds of truths easier.

“The fact that I’ve still got enough stamina to keep up with you?” Gibbs said.

“Well, yes, that’s a given, but no, you. Just you,” Tony said.

Gibbs was silent for a moment, then he said, “Me, too, Tony.”

Tony thought about letting the nice moment alone, but in the end he couldn’t do it. “You’re thankful for you, too?”

Gibbs sighed. “Go to sleep, Tony.”

Tony grinned to himself in the dark. “Sure thing, boss.”

The End


End file.
